sexy stranger
by skye hearts
Summary: Bella walks home from a club and meets edward. one thing leads to another and they end up in his bedroom, but after her two friends are also lured into his house, edward turns violent and Bella can't leave. will the 3 girls ever escape?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N- ok I know the summary sounded a little odd, but the story is hard to describe. This story is also going to have a LOT of lemons. So if you don't like them, then feel free to leave now. The first chapter will describe the story much better. So bear with me for the first chapter and enjoy! And I listened to lay me down by dirty heads while writing this.**

BPOV

The club was fun, but I didn't feel like getting drunk and I was kinda depressed about breaking up with my boyfriend, Jacob.

"Bella! This guy wants to do body shots with you! Come here!" My best friend, Alice, yelled to me. She was absolutely wasted.

"I'm gonna leave now, do you have a ride home?" I yelled back to her, ignoring the guy next to her.

"Yeah, but come on, its only 12! Stay a little while longer." she slurred.

"I'm good. You sure you have a ride home?"

"Yeah. Fine party pooper, I'll call you if I need a ride." she yelled.

"Ok, whatever." she was definetly wasted.

Me and Alice had walked here, so I didn't have a car. But I didn't really mind. It was warm and I was in a really safe neighborhood. I started walking and about halfway home, I tripped. My stiletto heel got stuck in a crack, I twisted my ankle and fell on my ass.

"Fuck!" I yelled a little too loudly. I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Oops." I whispered to myself.

A dog barked and the porch light of the house I was sitting in front of flickered on. The door opened and a man stepped out.

More like male model. He was just in boxers and he was built! I was speechless and just sat there gaping at him.

"Are you alright, miss?" he said, walking towards me.

"Yeah, I just tripped. Sorry for waking you up." I said, sheepishly.

"Oh, you didn't wake me up. I couldn't sleep." He said. He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and I stumbled back a little. He grabbed my waist and held on for a couple seconds to make sure I wasn't going to fall. "A little tipsy are we?" he said teasingly. He had the most adorable crooked grin.

"No, I'm totally sober tonight. I'm just dizzy and my heel broke."

"Oh, I see. You're walking home?" he said. He looked concerned.

"I was, but I guess I'll call a taxi. Could I use your phone, I left my cell at home."

"Why don't I just drive you? I'm not tired and it'll give me something to do."

Normally I wouldn't accept a ride from a total stranger, but he was just so damn hot!

"Uh, sure. Why not?" I said.

EPOV

"Ok, you can come in while I get my keys if you want." I said.

"Yes please. Could I have an Advil or something? I have a headache."

"Sure." I went to the bathroom and got her an Advil then to the kitchen to get her some water.

"Thanks" she said as she took the pills. "You have a nice house, by the way."

"Thank you. My father bought it for me."

"He bought you a house?"

"He's a plastic surgeon and he makes a considerable amount of money."

"I can tell." She took a step to the side and started to fall. I caught her and when I stood her back up, our faces were about 3 inches away from each other. Her eyes fluttered and I leaned in and kissed her lips. She kissed me back but then laughed.

"What's funny?" I said, hurt.

"We don't even know each other's names." she said, smiling.

"Edward Masen."

"Bella Cullen."

I kissed her again and her tongue slid over my bottom lip I parted my lips and our tongues were swirling around each other. Her hands slid up and down my back and my hands slowly slid down her back to her ass. I squeezed and she moaned.

We fell back onto the couch and things got a little…heated. We finally broke apart breathless.

"I have to use the bathroom." she said.

"Last door on the left." I said. "Meet me in the room right across the hall." I was being a little forward, but if she agreed, then what the hell?

"Ok." she said. She gave a sexy smile and skipped down the hall and into the bathroom. I followed her down the hall, but went into the other room. I sat on the small bed and waited.

BPOV

I checked my reflection in the mirror and when I was happy with my hair, I went into the room right across the hall. I was expecting a bedroom, but I got a surprise. There was a small bed where Edward was seated and on the opposite wall, there was a cabinet. The top drawer was labeled pleasure and the bottom two drawers were labeled pain. There was an inversion table in the corner with ankle and wrist straps. The bed also had ankle and wrist straps.

"What is this room?" I said. I wasn't scared, I was…turned on.

"My room." Edward said. He came over and took my hand. He led me over to the inversion table. "Ready? You just have to trust me, Bella."

"Ok." I said. We started making out and he started taking my clothes off. Once I was completely naked, he helped me onto the inversion table. My legs were spread slightly and my arms were at my sides. He walked over to the cabinet and got a few things out.

He came back and put the things on the floor. He held a whip.

"Pain can also be pleasure." he said. He flicked the whip and it hit my clit. I bucked my hips. "You must be patient, Bella." I nodded.

He got something else from the small pile on the floor. "These are nipple clamps. They should only hurt a little." he sucked on each breast until my nipples were hard. He put the clamps on and I whimpered slightly. He tugged on the chain holding the clamps together and I screamed in pleasure and a little pain.

EPOV

I tugged on the chain and she screamed, but she didn't look like she was in too much pain.

"When you enter this room, I become your master. Got it?" I said, picking up the whip again. She didn't answer right away so I whipped her again. She bucked her hips again and desperately tried to create friction with her legs, but they were held apart by the ties.

"Yes, Sir." she said, breathlessly.

"Ok, good. And you can call me Edward." I said. "You do everything I say without hesitation."

"Of course, Edward." she purred.

I got another toy from the floor and held it up to her.

"I'm going to fuck you with this now, ok?"

"Yes, please." she begged. I put some lube on the dildo and stuck one finger into her. "Ohhh." she practically had an orgasm right then.

"Does this feel good?" I asked, flicking her clit with my finger.

She moaned and begged me to enter her. I removed my finger and thrust the dildo into her. "Ohhh, god, more please!" she screamed. I pumped the dildo in and out of her slowly then gaining speed.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so close…" she moaned. I flicked the switch to turn on the vibrations and she came. "OHHH, EDWARD! KEEP GOING!" she begged. Her juices came out and were running down her legs. I kept pumping in and out until she was shaking. I could feel my erection growing and it was almost painful.

"Was that good?" I asked.

"Yes…" she moaned.

BPOV

That was the best orgasm of my life. It was so intense.

"Good. This might sting a little. I apologize." he removed the clamps and sucked on each breast. It soothed the stinging. "Are you ready for part two?"

Part two? I thought to myself. I don't think I could take it again.

"Yes." I said.

"Good." he undid the straps on my wrists and ankles and helped me off the inversion table. "Now, sit here." I sat on an odd looking chair. "Put your ankles on this." It was a long track with two small platforms on it. I put my ankles on it and he strapped me in. "This is used to spread your legs." he told me. "Tell me how far I can spread your legs, I don't want it to be painful for you." he spread my legs all the way to the end of the track. "Flexible."

"Yeah." I said.

He sat on the ground and flicked his tongue at my clit. I moaned and grabbed his head in my hands. His tongue flicked at my opening and I came pretty quickly. He licked up all my juices.

"You taste delicious. Would you like to taste me?"

"Yes." I said. He took the straps off my ankles and we moved to the bed. I slid his boxers off and he sat on the edge of the bed. He was huge! Much bigger than Jacob. I smiled and put his whole length in my mouth. He moaned and held my head in his hands. I cupped his balls in my hand and swirled my tongue over his cock. I moaned and so did he.

"Oh, god. Bella, I'm close." he moaned. I pulled away from him and he pulled me onto the bed. He put the wrist and ankle restraints on so I was spread out on the bed. He hovered over me and his cock rubbed against my opening. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. I bucked my hips to create friction and we both moaned. He slid into me slowly and it hurt a little but not as bad as my first time. He held still for a minute until I stretched out a little. He started thrusting in and out of me as hard as he could. God he was good in bed. The bed was actually moving and hitting the wall. I came a few times, each one more intense that the last.

"Ohh, bella, I'm so close." he moaned. I started thrusting my hips as much as I could to meet his thrusts.

"Me too. Keep going, faster. You can get deeper." I said breathlessly.

He thrust in one more time and hit my g-spot so hard I almost cried in pleasure.

"Oh, god, EDWARD!" I screamed. We both came at the same time.

"BELLA!" he screamed back at me. He rolled over so he was next to me and collapsed. All of a sudden the door swung open and another male model stepped into the room.

"Hey, Ed, you wanna share?" the man said.

"Who is that?" I said.

"My roommate." Edward said, smiling at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I don't really have anything to write except thank you to everyone for writing reviews, subscribing, favorite-ing and following my story. It means so much to me and I apologize for not updating sooner. I had a bit of drama that I had to deal with, but I'm going to start updating sooner. Unfortunately- school is starting in 4 days *cry* so it might slow me down but I will try my hardest ( : Thanks again and enjoy.**

**BPOV**

"Your roommate?" I said in shock.

"Yeah. I thought he was out tonight." Edward said, glaring at his roommate.

"Nope, I _was_ asleep until you two started going at it. My room is on the other side of that wall, idiot." Roommate said.

"Oh. Well, in that case, Bella, Emmett. Emmett, Bella." Edward said gesturing to both of us.

"Hey, Emmett." I said, sexily.

"Hey, Bella." Emmet said. He walked over to me and held out his hand.

"Uh, Edward?" I said, looking at my wrist restraints.

"Oh, right." Edward said as he unstrapped my wrist. I shook Emmett's hand while Edward took the rest of the restraints off.

"So, are you gonna share, Edward?" Emmett said, looking hopeful.

Just then, my cell phone rang and Edward's house phone rang. We all laughed, except for Emmett, who looked disappointed.

"It's okay, maybe next time." I said, laughing on my way out of the room. I heard Emmett grumbling to himself and I smiled.

"Hey Alice. Whats up?" I said into my cell.

"I need a ride." She sounded much better than when I left the club.

"Okay, I'm not at home so I'll walk back to the club and we can walk home together." I said as Edward walked into the room.

"Oh, fine. Wait, where are you?" Alice said.

"Not really important, I'll tell you later."

"Fine. Text me when you get here."

"Ok. Bye." I hung up the phone "I have to go and pick up my friend from the club."

"I'll drive you, I have to pick up my brother anyway. Let's go.

"Ok, if you insist." we went back to Edwards 'room' and got dressed. Edward told Emmett where we were going and we got into his huge black SUV and drove towards the club.

"I'm gonna pick up my brother first, then we can pick up your friend."

"Ok. Can I come back to your house?"

"Of course." Edward said. He put his hand on my knee and we both smiled. A few moments later, we pulled into the driveway of a house slightly smaller than his. He beeped his horn and a guy comes out of the house. He hopped into he SUV and we drove off. I turned around in my seat and got a better look at him. He had long-ish honey blonde hair and he was adorable.

"Bella Cullen."

"Jasper Masen." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

We pulled up at the club and Alice was sitting outside talking to a blonde girl. I rolled down the window and yelled to Alice.

"Oh, nice car, Bell. I told Rosalie we could take her home, kay?" I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"Now there are 3 guys and 3 girls. Perfect." he squeezed my knee a little.

I introduced everyone and talked to Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were getting cozy and Rose looked a little awkward. We finally got back to Edwards house and we piled out of the SUV. Alice and Jasper went straight down the hall and into a room I was guessing was Jasper's. Edward introduced Rose and Emmett and it seemed like they got along pretty well. Edward led me down the hall into the master bedroom and it was huge. I flopped down on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Don't you want a tour of the house?" Edward said.

"Nah. How about a tour of your bed?" I said. I pulled my shirt off and slid my shorts off.

"Ok, I'll show you around later." he said. He came over to the bed and I pushed him down on the bed. I crawled over top of him so I was on my hands and knees. I stared into his green eyes and he smiled.

"When you enter this room, I become your master. You must do as I say, and not hesitate. Got it?" I said, mocking what he said earlier.

"Yes, ma'am." he said.

"Good." I unbuttoned his pants and yanked them off of him. He hadn't bothered putting boxers on earlier. I pulled his shirt over his head and I realized my crotch was right over his face. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yes I am." he started to pull my panties off, but I slapped his hands.

"I didn't tell you to do that. You must ask before doing something."

"May I take your panties off?" he almost begged.

"No. Later." I said. "But you can take my bra off."

He grabbed my waist and flung me onto my back. He pulled himself over so he was on top.

"Hey, stop." I told him, I tried to push him off, but he didn't budge. "Edward, stop it."

"Nope, I like this much better." he stood up and yanked me off the bed. I yelled, but he just pulled my legs around his waist. He clamped a hand over my mouth and drug me down the hall to his 'room'. He shut and locked the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and threw me down.

"Now, I am your master." he said.

I got off the bed and ran for the door, but he grabbed my waist and drug me back to the bed. He held my waist down with one arm and managed to get one of the ankle straps on while I kicked my foot. Then he got the wrists straps on me then the other ankles strap.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"I am your master now. So do as I say, or you will be punished." he moved to the cabinet and got the whip. He flicked it on my stomach and I yelped.

"Stop, Edward, I want to go back to the bedroom." he ignored me. I groaned and he whipped me again, harder though. I yelped. We heard moans from Emmett's bedroom and I looked in that direction.

"Bella, I doubt Rosalie will be able to help you." Edward said. He knelt on top of me and tore my panties so they came off. "Much better. Now, are you ready to fuck me?" Edward said. His erection was fully grown. I was starting to get scared of him. I heard a scream from Rosalie's room and a few seconds later I heard Alice scream too.

"What are you doing?" I said. My eyes started to tear.

"We are just going to have a fun time. Once I grow tired with you, I will get rid of you and find another girl. But for now, it's all about you." He thrust himself inside of me.

"Edward, please stop." I started crying, but he ignored me. He kept thrusting in and out and I grew numb. I let him continue, but he just got angry.

"If you don't enjoy yourself, I will hurt you." he whipped me and it stung. I screamed and he stopped thrusting. "If you don't enjoy yourself, I won't enjoy myself." he started thrusting again and I decided that I had to obey him. I closed my eyes and pretended I was with Jacob. It started to feel good and when Edward came, I did too.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" he said. I opened my eyes as he was pulling out of me. He left the room, and came back a few seconds later. He had a different pair of boxers on. He threw a towel in my direction. "Cover yourself up." I couldn't move because of the restraints, so I just laid there.

After about five minutes I heard Emmett yell Edward's name. Edward left the room and I heard Rosalie screaming. My eyes teared, knowing that it was my fault they were here. I heard banging and finally I saw Edward and Emmett pulling Rosalie into the room. She was pissed. Emmett threw her onto the floor and her head hit the floor. She didn't move, but I figured she was just unconscious. I stilled screamed and Emmett came over to me and whipped me. He was much stronger then Edward so it hurt a lot worse. I whimpered, but stayed quiet.

Then I heard footsteps. Jasper came into the room next with Alice. She was so tiny that it barely looked like she was struggling. Her hands were held behind her back and Jasper would kick the back of her knees if she thrashed too much. Her lip was bleeding a little and she had tears running down her face.

"Stay here. Not that you really have a choice." Edward said. They 3 men left the room and I heard the door lock. As soon as their footsteps got quieter, Alice ran over to me and undid all of my straps. She handed me my panties and I slid them on. We went over to rose and I tapped her face. She finally woke up.

"What the fuck do they think they are doing?" she yelled. "I am getting out of here."

"Good luck." I said. "The door is locked."

"Dammit. What do we do?"

"I don't know." I sobbed. "I am so sorry, guys. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. I shouldn't have trusted Edward. But we had sex before we picked you up and he was so nice and I never thought that he would hurt us."

"Bella, it's ok. You couldn't have known so shut up. Just focus on getting out." Alice said. She ran her hand up and down my back, trying to calm me.

"Well, I have no idea what you got me into, Alice, but you better get me out."

"You think I knew this was going to happen?" Alice said. "Bella shouldn't have trusted Edward and you shouldn't have just come to a random house with a random girl you met at a club. And I should've said something about going to a random house in the middle of the night."

"You're right, I'm sorry. And like you said, we should just focus on getting out." Rose said.

"Agreed." I said.

**Edward POV**

"Well, if I say so myself, I think I did pretty well this time." I said to Jasper and Emmett. They agreed.

"Yeah, we've never gotten three at the same time before." Emmett said.

"Well done, brother.

"So, I think I should get to pick who I'm getting tomorrow." they groaned. "I'm getting Rosalie." they groaned again.

"Of course he picks the hottest one." Jazz said.

"But Alice is so tiny, I might kill her with my massive-" Emmett said.

"Yeah, Yeah. We all know how big your package is." I snorted.

"Well, you would brag if yours was as big as mine, too." Emmett retorted.

"Bella seemed pretty amazed when I pulled out my little friend here." I said

"Yeah, I'm sure she did. She was probably shocked. At how small you are!" Emmett said.

"Oh, god. Both of you shut up. We have a nice day ahead of us tomorrow. And we need to rest. Goodnight and I'll see you right here tomorrow at 10?"

"Yes, sir." I said. We all said goodnight and went to our bedrooms.

*_sometime around 9:30 am*_

I woke up to loud banging coming from the 'room'. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed. I went down the hall and opened Emmett's door. He was still asleep, of course, I woke him up and we both went to the next room.

Emmett threw the door open and it slammed into the wall. The girls were all banging on the walls, but as soon as they heard the door open, they all stopped and spun around. They were all completely naked except for Bella who had her torn panties on. I went over to her and ripped them off of her.

"What do you three think you're doing?" I snarled.

"Nothing." they all said quietly.

"It sure as hell didn't sound like nothing." I replied. They didn't say anything. "Emmett, lets go make sure all of the doors are locked so we can let them out of this room."

"Ok." he said. We left the girls in the room and checked every single door and window. I put they keys in a safe in my room and woke up Jasper.

"You ready for today?" I said when he finally woke up.

"Of course. I need breakfast first."

"Me and Emmett already locked everything up and the keys are in my safe. We can have them make us breakfast then we can have some fun." we left Jaspers room and went back to the girls. "Lets go. Go straight to the kitchen and don't try anything stupid." Jasper led them to the kitchen and I followed.

"What do we want for breakfast today, boys?" Jasper said.

"Pancakes." Emmett said. Me and Jasper agreed and we put the girls to work. We sat at the table and watched the girls hurrying to make us breakfast.

**BPOV**

Disgusting pigs. I thought to myself. They are just watching us make their breakfast like we're servants or something. We decided last night that we would act as well behaved as possible.

*flashback*

"_What do you think Edward meant when he said he would get rid of us when he was tired of us?" I said to Alice and rose._

"_Emmett said the same thing to me. I don't know." Rose said._

"_Jasper said that to me too. They're probably going to kill us." me and Rose looked at her in shock and she continued. "Well, do you have another suggestion? They aren't just going to let us go. They know we would go straight to the police." We agreed with her._

"_I don't want to die so young. How long do you think it will be before they get tired of us?" I said._

"_I don't know. A few months? A year?" Rose said._

"_If we put up a fight, they aren't going to keep us very long." Alice said._

"_So, you're saying we have to pretend to like what they're doing?" Rose said._

"_Well, I have to agree with her. They will get very annoyed and bored if we fight the whole time." I said._

"_So, its agreed? We just act like their girlfriends to buy ourselves some time?" Alice whispered._

"_Agreed." Me and Rose said at the same time._

_*end of flashback* _

It wasn't going to be easy, but we had to do it if we wanted to at least try to escape. We finally finished their breakfast and we put the huge plate of pancakes on the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Edward said. He was so disgusting. We got ourselves plates and forks and sat down. We each took two small pancakes and started eating.

"We need to talk. First of all, you three are guests here. Just act like you are our girlfriends. If you get hungry, you can eat. If you need to use the bathroom or get something to drink, help yourself. Don't ever be afraid to ask one of us something. We want you to be comfortable here. There are televisions so feel free to watch them. No computers or cell phones. You are NOT allowed to leave the house without one of us and you can not contact anyone outside of the house. Got it?" Edward said.

"Yes." we all said.

"Good. Now wash all of the dishes and clean up in here. In 20 minutes, Rosalie, you are going to the playroom that you spent the night in. Bella, you are going to Jasper's room and Alice, you are going to Emmett's room."

As soon as they left the room, I whispered to Alice and rose.

"This is disgusting. I feel like a service or something."

"I know." they both said.

We finished washing the dishes and cleaning up in about 10 minutes. We sat at the table and Alice put her face in her hands and started quietly sobbing.

"Alice, it's going to be okay." I rubbed her back. "We just have to act and we _will_ make it out of here alive. Pretend that is your boyfriend in there and you will be fine. I didn't that last night and it worked."

"Really?" she said

"Yeah, if you do what they say, they wont hurt you."

"Okay. Thanks, Bella." we all hugged and just stayed that way for a while. I looked up and noticed that we only had 2 minutes before we had to be in their bedrooms.

"Girls, we have to go." I said, sadly. I pulled away and took Rosalie's and Alice's hand.

"Lets get this over with." Rosalie said. We walked down the hall to face our masters.

**JASPER POV**

I heard light footsteps then a timid knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. I sat on the edge of the bed. The door slowly opened and Bella stepped in.

"Hello, Jasper." she said sexily. Looks like this is going to be easier than I thought.

"Hey Bella. Come sit on the bed."

"Of course."

"I wanted to let you know that it will be much easier if you just play along. If you don't you will get hurt."

"Ok. Don't worry about that. I'm locked in a house with three perfectly gorgeous, sex-crazed men. So I might as well take advantage of it." She ran her hand over my growing erection and squeezed. I moaned and she pulled my boxers off. She took my full length into her mouth and moaned. The vibration drove me crazy and I my cock was fully erect in seconds. I leaned back on the bed and grabbed the sheets. She swirled her tongue around my swollen dick and cupped my balls in her hand. I was close to coming so I pulled her head away. She looked up at me and smiled. She straddled my lap and we made out. I sucked and massaged her breasts. I slid my hand between us and slid one finger into her. She moaned and grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you?" I asked

"Yes." she begged. I grabbed her waist and spun her around, flinging her onto the bed. She cried out so I slapped her thigh. I put the ankle and wrist restraints on her while she kicked and thrashed.

"If you struggle, it will only make it worse for you." She kept pulling on the wrist straps. I got some toys out of the closet and put them on the bed. I got the vibrating dildo and rammed it into her. She cried but I couldn't tell if it was in pain or pleasure. Not that it really mattered to me. I turned the vibrator on and she bucked her hips. I pulled the dildo out of her and tossed it on the floor.

"Now are you ready?" she closed her eyes and nodded. I got on top of her and thrust into her as hard as I could. She was silent so I pumped in and out of her as hard as possible. She never made any noise and I wasn't getting into her deep enough. I pulled out of her and took her straps off. I sat on the bed and pulled her on top of me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I grabbed her ass. I started thrusting into her and after a while she gave in and started thrusting too. She was moaning and digging her nails into my shoulders.

"I'm close…" I moaned. She changed pace and moved her hips in a circular motion. She thrust once more, slowly, but forceful, and drove me over the edge. I came and filled her with my juices. She came right after me and I slowed my thrusts, bringing us down from our high.

"Good girl." I siad. I shoved her off of me and she fell off the edge of the bed.

"What the fuck?" she yelled. She stood up, rubbing her head.

"I don't care if I hurt you. Now stay." I went out of the room, slamming and locking the door. I heard her banging on the door and yelling.

She was pretty good in bed, but not as good as Alice. I heard Emmett and Edward moaning, so I left them alone.

**Sorry- I know that was a weird end, but the chapter was long so its all good. Now, review. ( : **


End file.
